iThink They Kissed Version Creddie
by shadow21
Summary: Set during "iThink They Kissed" My take on Carly finding out from Freddie.  What happens when curiosity takes her over?  CREDDIE!


**Disclaimer: All iCarly related characters belong to the Genius Dan Schnieder AKA Danwarp!**

_(Carly's POV)_

I walked into the iCarly studio to catch Freddie fixing parts on his Camera and singing a strange song. I managed to make out parts of it while he was singing.

"I like the way you touch my head!" He sang.

"Freddie?" I said trying to get his attention.

"So why did you choose him instead?" He continued singing not knowing I was in the room.

"Freddie?" I said a little louder.

"Girl who cuts my hair!" He sang while shaking his head. I laughed a little bit at this as I called out his name once again. I then grabbed his "Canned air" and sprayed the back of his head.

"DAH!" he screamed pulling his ear buds out.

"Why so jumpy?" I asked innocently.

"Because you blasted me in the head with pressurized air!" He exclaimed.

"I was here, I know it happened." I said nonchalantly strolling away.

"So how did Sam do at the dentist?" Freddie then asked recomposing himself.

"Like you'd expect," I responded.

"She bit him?" He said chuckling.

"Four time." I answered looking around. "He may lose part of his finger." Freddie nodded his head knowing that that's what Sam would do.

"And then the dentist gave her some of that wacky gas?" I continued.

"Nitrous Oxide?" He said.

"Yeah." I answered chuckling, "And then she started saying some pretty _weird stuff._"

"Weird how?" I asked.

"Like," I said "She thought her thumb was missing."  
>"Was it?" Freddie asked.<p>

"NO!" I yelled knowing the answer to such a dumb repeated question. Part of me somewhat knew how he would respond to this but him being my friend I felt at liberty to ask and he should have told me anyway. _Okay its now or never. _I thought. "And then," I took a breath in and laid it out there. "She said that you two kissed."

I knew I struck a nerve when I saw him compleately freeze in his tracks at what he was doing and look at me with a very bewildered look on his face as if he did something wrong then he said, "So, she really thought her thumb was missing? That's so crazy."

I knew he was avoiding the subject so I brought it up again "AND, she said you two KISSED!" I emphasized.

"Um, I'm coming mom!" He shouted trying to escape.

"Your mom didn't call you!" I said stopping him.

"I heard the whistle!" He responded

"Is what Sam true?" I asked trying my hardest to get an answer out of him.

"No, I'm sure she has both her thumbs," He answered dancing around the question pressing both his thumbs up. I grabbed his thumbs and asked, "Did you and Sam Kiss?"

And at that time he broke my grip off his thumbs and took off for the door. _Oh no you're not getting away from me, Benson_! I thought as I grabbed him and tackled him to the ground, at the same time I flipped him over and attempted to pin him down as I did so many years ago, but I noticed at this time it was more of a struggle.

"TELL ME!" I demanded.

"NO!" he shouted back. At that time my control over him started to decline as he drew his weight up flipping me around and succesfully reversing my pin upon him. At that time what I attempted to do to him he successfully did to me.

"WHOA!" I said speechless. "When did you get so strong?"

"SAME TIME THE VOICE GOT LOWER!" He shouted.

"DID YOU A SAM KISS?" I shouted back.

"Okay, yes! It's true, Sam and I kissed." He responded with a sigh.

"Oh my God!" I said starting to breathe heavily. It was then Freddie stood up and extended his hand to help me up to my feet. "I was bummed about never kissing anyone," He explained. "I was out on the balcony when Sam came out. She said she never kissed anyone either and we ended up kissing!"

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted shocked.

"It was just one time," He said trying to console me. He then looked around confused. "Except for that other time, but that might've been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing."

But I didn't hear a word that Freddie said afterword. I didn't know what to think inside my head. I wasn't sure if it was confusion, shock or...utter jealousy. Was I possibly jealous?

"You guys are my best friends," I breathed out with a sigh, "Why didn't any of you ever tell me?"  
>"We promised each other we wouldn't speak of it again," Freddie answered. "AW MAN, I'VE BEEN SPEAKING OF IT AGAIN!"<p>

It was then instinct took me over as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "I'm calling Sam now!" At the exact same instant Freddie ran over and grabbed my hands.

"NO!" He shouted. "If you tell Sam I told you she'll kick me in places that should NEVER be kicked!"

My resolve started to weaken as I looked into his eyes, but I snapped out of it. "I have to talk to her about this!" I responded.

"Then you have to get her to tell you what happened!" He yelled.

"Just let me call her-"

"NO! You can not-"

"I'll just dial her number right now-"

"You can't, she's going to destroy-"

"OKAYYYYYYY!" I said finally silencing the argrument between us and putting my phone back into my pocket. At that same moment, I saw him walking back to his desk. At that time curiosity came over me as I approached him again.

"So tell me," I then said to him. "How did she kiss you? Was it like this?" I asked as I grabbed his cheeks and gave him the tiniest peck on the lips.

"Carly," He said confused, "Why are you doing this?"

"I have to know," I responded. "Or did she kiss you like this?"

I then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and before he could respond to stop me my lips crashed into his own, kissing him hungrily like I've never kissed anyone before. I then felt his arms go around my back and my hands found my way to around his neck as I continued dominating his lips with my own. I then gasped for air and inserted my tounge to the entrance of his lips. He got the memo and opened his mouth inviting my toungue in. Now both of us were kissing fierecely toungue wrestling with each other untill we pulled away.

"Well," Freddie said, gasping for breath. "It certainly wasn't like that, no girl has ever kissed me that way!"

"Good," I responded with a seductive smile. "Would you like another like that?"

It was then I saw Freddie look around shocked, "R-Right now?" He studdered.

"Oh, yeah right now!" I responded.

Freddie nodded his head and said, "Sure"

I laughed at him as I continued my domination over his lips, enjoying what Sam had encountered first.

**Author's Note: This is just a little fluff I put down because it was stuck inside my head since I saw iThink They Kissed again not to long ago. I haven't forgotton my other story I should have another chapter done within the next few days. Otherwise, Read and Review, but NO FLAMES! Much appreciated. Keep supporting shadow21.**


End file.
